Ending and Credits
Taiki is takes step backward into the ground on a tiny piece of the Digital World and then Taiki and his friends saw their Digimon Shoutmon: Taiki! Damemon: Yuu! Gumdramon: Taigiru! Taiki: Shoutmon! Yuu: Damemon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! Then the two world has shaken Sperated from each other, and Shoutmon and his friends have their Human Partner's hand Shoutmon: Remember what you said before. I'm alway with you, too. We'll come back for you. We promise! Taiki: I know you will! Taigiru: Good luck, Gumdramon! Yuu: Be careful, Damemon! They let go of their hands Simple and Clean When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me, and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go (Simple and clean) The daily things (Like this and that and what is what) That keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me, and said, Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before All the World has been restored and all the Princess is back to their world Meanwhile Shoutmon and his Friends are walking the Road Whisper: Now then, what should we do? Gumdramon: We gotta find Psychemon and the others. Komasan: So where do we start to find the Door to the light, Zura? And they look down and the saw Hidabat Jibanyan: Hidabat? Komajiro: Hidabat? Where have you been, Zura? They saw letter on his wings USApyon: Hey, that's Fuyunyan seal, Dani. Gumdramon: Hey. Have you seen Fuyunyan? He is running and they are going to chase him Damemon: Everyone! Let's go! They are chasing Hidabat ?????: Remember, Shoutmon. You and your friends are the one who will open the door to the light. Another Side, Another Story Three Hooden Figure Digimon are walking down the Street in the Rain and then Heartless has appeared, and they use the Weapons and they saw Psychemon, Opossumon and Dracmon on top of the Tower, then the sky has cleared and they show a Meteor Shower, on the Ground a Fire has turned shaped into a Heartless Symbol and Psychemon remove a Bandana on his Eye's, Dracmon remove his hood and Opossumon take her Sunglasses and a Digimon is speaking. Kingdom Hearts Category:Crossovers